


The Big Green Monster (Cock)

by mikkiemak



Series: Shriohan crack [2]
Category: Shrek (Movies), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Come Eating, Crack, Crack and Porn, Daddy Kink, Ear kink?, I mean its shreks ears, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Shrek's thick green jizz, Size Difference, Vampire Bites, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkiemak/pseuds/mikkiemak
Summary: Dio, Rohan, and Shrek's new relationship is going very well ;)Smut Sequel
Relationships: Dio Brando/Kishibe Rohan, Dio Brando/Shrek (Shrek), Kishibe Rohan/Shrek (Shrek), Kishibe Rohan/Shrek (Shrek)/Dio Brando
Series: Shriohan crack [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779529
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Big Green Monster (Cock)

**Author's Note:**

> I call this, how many kinks can I ruin before I'm kicked out of the discord

"No". Shrek crossed his arms, words ringing with finality. 

Rohan pouted. "Why nooooot." He was perched on Shrek's lap, small hands gripping the collar of his shirt. His hips started to lightly grind against Shrek's, hoping that he could convince the ogre to change his mind. 

"You know why. I don't want to hurt you." Rohan's chest flooded with warmth, but he didn't let that distract him from his goal. 

"But you did it to  _ Dio."  _

"That's different. He's a vampire, he can take it." Rohan opened his mouth to argue but a voice piped up from behind him. 

"He's right. Besides, am I not enough for you anymore?" Dio slid up behind Rohan, sliding one hand into his gelled green hair and mouthing along his neck. Rohan whined and continued grinding harder against Shrek, making him hiss as his big cock started to harden from Rohan's eager ministrations. 

"You know that's not what I mean. But do you know how hard it is to watch Shrek knot you and know I've never felt that?" 

"Sweetheart, he'd  _ break _ you. And I for one don't want to take you to the ER." 

Rohan continued to pout and pulled away from Dio, throwing his arms around Shrek. He started kissing up Shrek's face, till he reached his trumpet shaped ears, dipping his tongue inside the narrow canal and nipping the edge. "Please daddy," he whispered. "Please knot me. I need it." Shrek cursed under his breath as Rohan continued to suck on his sensitive ear-tube. Rohan jerked and gasped as his erection lined up with Shrek's massive length and he frantically pressed harder against it, making both of them groan. "I'll be good, I promise. I'll be so good for you, please let me be good for daddy, I want it, please-" before he could finish, Shrek gripped his hair and pulled him into a searing kiss. 

"You better not regret this" Rohan grinned and let himself go limp as he was manhandled down on his stomach, ass pulled into the air. Shrek pulled Rohan's pants down and slid one hand under one of his signature crop tops. It was Shrek's favorite, it looked like Swiss cheese. 

Shrek went to spread Rohan's ass and was shocked to see he already had a thick black plug in him. Rohan blushed. "I wanted to be ready for you." Shrek pulled the plug out and shoved two fingers in before Rohan could miss the plug, scissoring them and testing Rohan's stretch.

"How many fingers did you use." 

"F-four." 

Shrek looked over to Dio, who had moved in front of Rohan and already had his dick out, slowly jerking it to the sight of his mortal lovers. "What do you think?"

Dio grinned. "If he wants it to burn like hell, he'll be fine." Rohan nodded vigorously. 

"Yes, yes, I do, I want to feel you're fat ogre cock I want it to  _ hurt."  _ Shrek groaned at that and pulled his fingers out roughly, making Rohan cry out. Shrek pulled his big rod out of his trousers and gave it a few quick strokes, the impressive length was flushed a deep forest green, and a thick translucent green precum oozed out of the swollen tip. 

Dio gulped.  _ Fuck but that looked delicious. _ Maybe he could convince Rohan to let him eat it out of his ass later. 

Shrek sheathed himself in Rohan in one fierce thrust, deep, deep, until his engorged knot hit the rim. Rohan bent back and  _ screamed.  _ "YES, FUCK DADDY SHREK FUCK ME!" Shrek knew he wasn't going to last long, his lover's ass was so  _ tight _ around him, making him feel better than Fiona ever did. 

Dio sped up his jerking, entranced by the way Rohan's tiny body was stretching to accommodate Shrek's truly inhuman size. 

Shrek also increased in pace, hunching over Rohan's limp body as he fucked into him like a jackrabbit, large belly slapping loudly against Rohan's back. 

"Yes, yes,  _ yes,  _ daddy knot me, knot me, fill me with your ogre juices I need it!" 

Shrek grunted and lifted his head, making eye contact with Dio.

"Bite me." He growled. 

Dio's eyes widened and his gaze turned hungry. He didn't ask if Shrek was sure. If he wasn't sure he wouldn't have asked. He leaned over and sealed his lips over Shrek's thick neck, teeth skimming teasingly before finally biting down into the succulent skin. 

The moment Shrek's bitter green blood hit Dio's tongue it was over, the salty-sweet flavor sent a rush of heat through him and he spilled into his hand. 

Shrek’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his thrusts became erratic, pounding relentlessly until his knot popped and he came, thick and hot, filling Rohan’s ass to bursting. He barely registered that Rohan screamed as he was thoroughly knotted, his own release staining the sheets below him. 

Struggling to catch his breath, Shrek slipped out of Rohan’s hole as he collapsed next to him. Dio eyed the gaping, cum-filled hole in front of him like a starving man. He gripped those small hips and dived in, licking the gelatinous, pungent jizz from Rohan’s thighs, following the trail up to the source. 

Rohan yelped and tried in vain to move away from the invading muscle, over sensitive and ready to pass out from his own mind shattering orgasm. But Dio’s grip on him was firm, and he had no hope of breaking from his vampiric strength. 

Dio moaned around a generous mouthful of Shrek’s essence. A shiver of delight ran down his spine as he swallowed more and more of the green slime. He supposes most wouldn’t find the taste all that appealing, considering the unique flavor mostly closely resembles salted onions and the heavy odor is definitely reminiscent of the thick swampy air, but to Dio, it was the most exquisite delicacy. 

Once Dio had his fill, he and Rohan both fell flat on the bed next to their lover, who had been watching with great interest. 

"Good thing I'm on birth control, that would have definitely gotten me pregnant." Rohan giggled. 

Dio froze. "Ah. Yes. Speaking of which…." He trailed off and Shrek and Rohan turned, looking inquisitive. Dio did not meet their eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but… I'm pregnant." Rohan's jaw dropped and Shrek stared, confused. 

"But… you said… I thought you couldn't, since you're a vampire…" 

Dio let out a humorless chuckle. "Yeah I fucking did too." Dio crossed his arms protectively over his abdomen. "Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and I understand if after what happened with Fiona you don't want any more kids but.. I thought…" Dio, to his embarrassment, let out a wet sniffle, drawing attention to the humiliating tears beginning to leak from his eyes. Rohan coos and shuffles up to cradle Dio's head against his chest, and Shrek shifts downwards to place a hand tenderly on Dio's soft stomach. His expression is full of awe, and he can almost thinks he can see where hard muscle has begun to smooth with a later of fat, rounding the usually flat plane. 

"You're… pregnant…" his thumb strokes the skin in careful circles. 

"You're not… mad?" Dio whispers, timidly. 

"Mad? How could I be mad? This is amazing! I'm thrilled, overjoyed, flabbergasted!" 

Dio gives a shy smile. Shrek moves to spoon Dio, keeping a hand on Dio's belly. 

"We're going to be a family." 

Exhaustion from their earlier activities settled through them, and the trio relaxed and began the descent into a peaceful sleep. 

Before falling asleep Rohan muttered into Dio's ear.

"I still don't like you." 

Dio grinned. "I don't like you too." 

  
  



End file.
